


Thats All I Need

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Overwatch Works [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, boombox, lookit them go, lucio has PTSD, please send me some prompts for this ship i wanna write more of them, poor baby needed some cuddles, prompt, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio has been having some very concerning nightmares for the past few months, and they've only escalated since then,  Though it seems he's found a rather helpful solution to his current issue..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyhey So im STILL taking writing (and maybe even drawing) Prompts for this ship so if you wanna see more please shoot me some ideas!!! this is the first prompt i got and id like to have some more ( And yes, that includes smut too )  
> Just leave a prompt in the comments and ill get to it as soon as possible!!!

Sometimes it just didn’t feel right to sleep alone.

Lucio had reason to believe he was starting to go crazy after suggesting such a thing, to such a person, He had been certain nothing good would come of it, and that either 1:he’d be laughed at, or 2:they would avoid him.

However along the line somewhere, his ever optimistic self decided ‘How ‘bout i do anyway?’ Because things seemed to be working in his favor as of recent, well, in terms of talking to people, at least.

But how did it get to this?

———-

Originally, When Lucio had started to experience recurring nightmares, he had expected them to die out, And eventually allow him to make it through a full night of sleep once again.

However, It had been happening for months, And it was starting to affect everyone around him, as well.

They started off small, mostly normal things, turning into slightly concerning things- then jump the gun to now and you’re dealing with full on nightmares, And His usually positive, happy demeanor slowly turned to something more…negative?

Not overbearingly so, Lucio didn’t think THAT much was even possible of him, But it was subtle things. Sometimes, Hana would ask if he wanted to hang out, and she would suggest they do something outrageous, mostly as a joke, However the musician didn’t find himself laughing as easily as he used to, Actually, He was having trouble finding humor in anything as of late.

Hana was the first to notice, as always, But he continually brushed her off, Saying he was just a bit tired. She’d been persistent, but eventually dropped the subject all together.

Others didn’t pay it much mind, though, And he’d supposed that was a good thing. However, He felt like there was a more… tense? Tense, feeling in the headquarters, more often than not. It was starting to really put him off, as is. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it, He didn’t feel it was his business through most of it anyhow.

Usually, he’d simply smile at the others and carry on.

But Then He’d started to see things.

Whether out the corner of his eye, or in his sleep, He was definitely seeing things. People, Shadows of people, overlapping his dreams and turning them into some foggy wasteland of what his home could have been. There was fire, and death, and disease around every corner as buildings were crumbling at his wake.

His home was being destroyed, and he couldn’t do anything but live through the vicious image of it all. He could feel the muggy air cloud his lungs, and suddenly he couldn’t speak anymore.

Everything was rushing by him, and the situation was escalating far to quickly, It was making his head spin as different images were thrown at him, He felt sick.

His arms were heavy, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to move. But he thrashed, and he attempted to scream, and he continued to struggle as hands– not his own –grabbed at his shoulders, his waist, And finally he felt his voice break through the smoke clouded air, and he screamed.

“-OI-! WAKE UP!”

Lucio’s Eyes flew open as a scream ripped from his throat, Tears coating his face as he thrashed in someone’s hold, He couldn’t remember who it was, but they were holding him, They were trapping him, And Oh god he cant move he cant-

“-Whoa whoa whoa! C-calm down there, I aint gonna hurt ya mate!”

And in a rush of silence, Lucio gradually remembered where he was– WHO he was.

He stared up at the person above him, Wide-eyed as his heartbeat pounded against his chest hard enough for him to be sure the other person could hear it as well. After another moment, He seemed to relax a little bit.

“…Oi…” A hand, A flesh hand, came to rest on his cheek, Wiping some of the tears away, And in the small moment, Lucio already felt and unbelievable sense of calm wash over him. He stared up at the other, taking deep breaths as he willed his heartbeat to slow further.

Ah..Yes, He remembered now, This was Junkrat- No- Jamie, Jamison Fawkes, And he was a junker, born in Australia…

Lucio found himself thinking about everything he knew about Junkrat. And in a way, he helped calm him even more, He figured to be focused on one thing, One thing that makes you happy, that would be good for him, And it was.

He remembered now, He’d gone to Junkrat, more than a little embarrassed, And explained his predicament. He’d figured Junkrat would laugh at him, or something along those lines, Figured maybe he’d make Junkrat feel awkward with his request, but to his surprise and delight-

He didn’t get a reaction out of Junkrat,

He got one out of Jamie.

Lucio remembered talking about the nightmares, The visions he was seeing, And he could recall Junkrat- Jamie’s, usual manic and toothy smile melting into something softer, something nicer, And pleasant. And he’d taken his good hand and slapped it onto the shorter males shoulder. He’d smiled and said he didnt mind at all, That sleeping in the same bed with someone else never bothered him anyways.

The musician remembered nearly crying with delight the next time he woke up to Jamie practically cradling him in his lap, Finding his head being rested on the Junkers good leg, with his good hand petting his head.

The nightmares were never a problem as long as Lucio could wake up to Jamie, So unusually soft, and sweet, compared to Junkrats rough and explosive habits and emotions. He felt he could lay next to the taller male all day without complaint.

Lucio was brought out of his thoughts again by the sound of Jamies voice, He lifted his head up, seeing the other straddling his lap, he stared up at the other, blinking a few remaining tears away.

“…Y-you gonna be okay..?” Came Jamies slightly croaky voice, He felt bad some nights, Surely having someone wake you up every night gets annoying? right? Lucio had voiced his concerns before, however Junkrat merely brushed him off, saying that he’d gladly share a bed with Lucio over anyone else as it was.

“Y-yeah…Th-thank you..Jamie,” He lacked his usual confidence when addressing the other, The shorter male had taken to calling the blond that after Junkrat insisted upon it, Talking about how 'if we were any closer, we’d be fuckin’ married, jus’ call me Jamie, no need for nicknames’ Lucio blushed entirely to much at that statement at the time, but he couldn’t help admit that is was fairly close to the truth.

Just look at them.

Does he need to say anymore? honestly, it was obvious.

Jamie smiled up at him, leaning forward as he pressed their foreheads together,

“Gave me the scare of me life, ya piece o’ shit.” He chuckled, Smiling as Lucio gave a slight laugh. Slowly, the blond pulled back, just enough to shift over and nuzzle into the crook of the musicians neck, he smiled, feeling the other relax under him.

“…Another nightmare?”

A wordless nod. Jamie sighed against the soft skin of the others neck, nuzzling closer.

“….Jus’ a dream, Mate, You’re safe here, ya know i’ll kill anyone who tries ta hurt ya..” The other trailed off, attempting to reassure the DJ, who, in turn decided to wrap his arms around the others waist.

“…Yeah..” Came the quiet reply, His voice felt thrashed, and even the one word came out sounding groggy. Jamie smiled wider.

“Yeah-! I’ll totally– What is it ya all say? I’ll ’-Bust a cap in their ass’-?”

Lucio snorted, laughing at the mock american accent Junkrat attempted to pull.

Jamie pulled his head up enough to beam at the other, flashing his gold canine at the other. The musician smiled back at him, And the blond leaned in and planted a kiss square on Lucio’s mouth, effectively making the other snort louder, pulling the blond closer with a small tug. Said blond wrapped his good arm around the musician once more, finding himself laughing along with him.

After a short while, They both drifted to sleep, neither really recalling when.

Finally, Lucio had a dreamless, and comfortable sleep.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wASNT SUPPOSED TO CONTINUE THIS GDI oK WELL I GUESS

Lucio was having A dreamless and comfortable sleep. 

However, an excitable, preppy brunette decided she might just interrupt that. 

Tracer had been around long enough for everyone to know she was a prankster, she like to make jokes with people all the time, 

No harm in that, right?

Yeah!!

So one morning, she'd decided that she hadnt given her little musical friend enough 'love' as of recent. So what does she do?

She gets a camera, and decides to wake Lucio up in the best way possible!!!

By screaming.

Naturally.

 

So, Tracer made her way to Lucio's bedroom door, And she gently- GENTLY opened the door and tip-toed in, Her back facing to him as she held up the camera, simultaneously recording her face as well as Lucio, She had to admit he was kind of adorable, all snuggled up in the sheets.~

She snickered quietly, remembering the advice she'd received from D.Va, Something along the lines of "If you yell loud enough, he'll probably just fall of the bed," And she'd figured, Well, why not do it then??? He would never have such a great wake up call!!! She held in any further laughter.

She steadied the camera, looking up into the lense before screaming, 

"WAKE UP LUCIO!!" She could see his reaction in the screen as he jumped slightly, giving a startled noise before-

"..Oi, what tha fuck mate?" Junkrat sat up, wrapping his good arm around the musicians waist as a look of horror flashed over the smaller males face. Jamison sounded groggy and clearly didnt understand what was happening.

Tracer gaped at them before shouting a curt "HOLY SHIT" Before she zipped out of the room, She heard the sound of people yelling before Junkrat was racing after her, Looking as if he was ready to kill someone. 

The brunette laughed loudly, zooming through the house as an embarrassed Lucio called after them both. 

Welp, D.Va -so- owed her that 20 dollars,

Cause she fucking called it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody asked for a continuation with a similarity to that one vine im too lazy to describe so here ya go

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna reiterate that i'd love to have some more Boombox prompts to write, please shoot me a few!!!! (As long as its still the ship it can be any genre, im also up for smut if ya got any ideas mates!)


End file.
